Being Watched
by DragonBetween
Summary: As Dr. Kavanagh walked down the corridors of Atlantis he was plagued by the feeling that someone was watching him – again. RononKavanagh


**Title:** Being Watched  
**Author:** DragonBetween  
**Pairing:** Ronon/Kavanagh  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** No, not really.  
**Word Count:** 700  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Sadly. All characters belong to someone else.  
**Summery:** _As Dr. Kavanagh walked down the corridors of Atlantis he was plagued by the feeling that someone was watching him – again._

As Dr. Kavanagh walked down the corridors of Atlantis he was plagued by the feeling that someone was watching him – again. Glancing around he saw nothing out of the ordinary; incompetent scientists, military grunts, and that new alien stray of Sheppard's at the far end of the hall. Brushing off his well warranted paranoia, after all everyone here hated him, Kavanagh continued on to his quarters.

As he walked however the feeling of eyes on his back got more intense and as he made it to his room it felt as if they were burning holes through his skin. As the door began to slide open Kavanagh felt a light brush across his back before he was roughly shoved through the barely open door. Stumbling into his room Kavanagh couldn't help but imagine a number of possible ways the following minutes could play out, none of the scenarios turned out well for him. Turning around to find out who had assaulted him Kavanagh found himself surprised by what he saw, he was standing face to face with Sheppard's newest pet. Rocky or Rolan or whatever his name was standing just inside his closed door with a look on his face that Kavanagh found unreadable.

"What do you want?" he demanded of the Neanderthal who was currently blocking him into his room.

The man in front of him continued to study him for a moment before answering. "Colonel Sheppard has explained to me the purpose of your expedition to Atlantis. He said that you came to learn and that that makes the scientists, the civilians, the most important people here. He also said that it was the job of the military units on this expedition to protect and take care of the scientists."

"What's your point?" Kavanagh snapped after realizing that the man in front of him wasn't going to say anything else.

"I have noticed that no one is taking care of you." said the other man as he began to advance on Kavanagh.

"What are you talking about! I don't need taken care of!" Kavanagh bit out as he backed away from the man approaching him.

The other man stopped, tilted his head and gazed at Kavanagh as if studying him. He spoke again, "Many of the other scientists have soldiers to look after their needs." Seeing the look of confusion on Kavanagh's face he continued, "You did not know this? Some of the soldiers were ordered to look after scientists, many of them volunteered; Sheppard has put himself in charge of looking after McKay."

Kavanagh chocked on his tongue. He really hadn't needed that image in his head. "I don't understand what that had to do with me or why you're here."

"I told you; no one is taking care of you. I plan to fix that." He said taking another step forward. 

"What!" Kavanagh screeched as he backed into the wall beside his bed.

Apparently deciding that actions would work better than words the man in front of Kavanagh took another step forward, reached out and grasp his face between large palms and kissed him dead on the mouth. Taking advantage of Kavanagh's gasp of shock the other man used the opportunity to introduce his tongue to Kavanagh's.

When he was finally allowed to breathe Kavanagh gasped out "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" inquired the other man with a puzzled look upon his face.

Unable to come up with an answer even he found suitable Kavanagh settled on saying "I don't even know your name!"

"It's Ronon." The other man said as he grasped Kavanagh to him and tumbled them down to the bed beside them, twisting so they landed next to each other.

"Oh…" was all Kavanagh could think to say as he lay there shocked from the force of the impact on the bed and that the other man, that Ronon, was leaning in to kiss him again.

As Ronon sealed their lips together Kavanagh let himself be swept away.

As Dr. Kavanagh walked down the corridors of Atlantis he was plagued by the feeling that someone was watching him – again. He could only hope that it turned out as well as it had the day before.

_And They Lived Happily Ever After: The End_


End file.
